Efforts have been made to reduce the technical difficulty with converting a lock assembly to use a new key. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,178, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, where an inventive core capable of use in a variety of different lock configurations such as, for example, a mortis cylinder in a rim cylinder is disclosed. Although a significant enhancement to prior art lock assemblies is disclosed, further improvements to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,178 would be advantageous to easily facilitate changing a lock core.
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve upon the prior art interchangeable lock assembly.